Messie
Messie is a lake monster, similar to the Loch Ness Monster, who wants to return home to his lake. He is very aggressive and agitated due to the environment he is enclosed in. Appearance Messie is a large sea monster, who is usually grumpy. He is bluish-green in colour, has a greyish-lime underbelly, round, black eyes, a big mouth and black top hat. Personality Messie is depicted as extremely agitated and grumpy. This is most likely due to his hopes of returning to his home rather than remaining in the area provided to him at Zone 5.1. Riddle Transfer Messie appears in Riddle Transfer in a room with a glass dome overhead, inside a small body of water with murky water, rimmed with white like a swimming pool. Phil can use the creature communicator on him, and Phil must ask him, "Where did you live before you were put in here?" Messie reponds that he used to live in Mock Mess Lake, and that he still could live there. He describes it as large, that he found food on his own and observed the steady couse of nature around him, and that every day was interesting because of the countless tourists inspecting the area. He also mentions that he had a lot of friends in Mock Mess, both in the lakebed and out of the water. He claims that he longs to go back, but says that it is a lost hope, and there is no lost-and-found here. He says that he keeps anything that he finds in the room, until it gets flushed away with the water. Phil says that he might be able to help, and asks what's down there. Messie replies that there was a card that an agent dropped one time while feeding him, and gives it to Phil. He notes that the card says "Power Room" on it, and assumes that it opens a room with access to power. He then adds that if it's mislabeled and Phil gets crushed into powder or run over by a mower don't whine to him. Phil says that he will keep that in mind. When asked if Phil can have his hat, Messie responds, "Uh, NO.". He says that the hat is the only comfort he has, and also says that it covers his bald spot. When asked, "Rumors have been floating around that you're just a log", Messie asks Phil if he knows the photograph of him that has been blown out of proportion. Phil responds, "The black and white one?". Messie says that it really is just a picture of a log. When asked, "So, do you go by Messie?", Messie replies that it is what everyone in the building calls him. He also says that it is extremely frustrating because he can't tell if they're saying is name, or calling him a messy creature. Phil says that it could go either way with Messie, and Messie says that he is almost as bad as they are. When asked, "How are you today?", Messie replies that he feels like eating his whole body starting with his head. Phil asks if it means he is angry, or that he is hungry. Messie replies that he is homesick and sick of his home. He says that the whole place is a toilet hole, and that it is not even a metaphor. He claims that he sometimes gets taken out so the agents can flush the water. Phil asks how can he blame them, because it's Messie water. Messie replies by calling Phil a "Baldheaded nuisance kid.". When asked, "How old are you?", Messie says that he turned sixty-six billion, one hundred forty-five thousand, nine hundred thirty-two that day. Phil comments that it is a lot of birthdays, and Messie says that his birthdays bite, because nobody ever celebrates them. He says that on his birthday nine years ago, he was stolen and forced to live in this pathetic excuse for a lake. Phil just says, "Well, happy birthday.". Messie replies, "Pfft. Thanks. I'll be looking forward to spending the rest of my life in this pathetic bathtub." When told, "Communicate with you later.", Messie will say, "Beat it, bowling ball brain", and stops talking. Category:Character Category:Cryptid Category:Characters